


Now THAT'S More Like It [Fanart]

by dalish-ish (elavellan)



Series: Pictures at an Inquisition [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fanart, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Sera Being Sera, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elavellan/pseuds/dalish-ish
Summary: Sera gets a cape.





	Now THAT'S More Like It [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allisondraste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisondraste/gifts), [EllenEmbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenEmbee/gifts).



The commander was fun, Sera thought. Well, fun for _her_ , at least. She swung her legs in the air from her perch on the somewhat questionable roof of the gatehouse tower. She was doing a bit of sewing, but with no great haste, while she enjoyed the crisp afternoon air and pondered her unlikely new friendship. 

Sera snickered at the memory of Cullen's face the first time she'd caught him blatantly staring at the Inquisitor's backside. Not that she could blame him for that—sure, Inky was a bony little thing, but it was a smashing backside—so she'd shot him a knowing grin. The commander had blushed redder than an Orlesian's freshly spanked arse and given her a look that was equal parts warning and resignation. When Sera had only grinned wider, he'd winced.

But for all he made a tempting target, she thought the commander was her favorite of the Inquisition advisors. Templars were usually stuffy pricks, but Cullen had turned out to be people, after all. And after that bloody ball in Halamshiral—stupid elfy name—they'd bonded over their mutual disgust at the night's events. Rubbish, Sera had said, and the commander had emphatically agreed.

As their party rode out of the city, Sera had asked Josephine why, if they _had_ to wear uniforms like an Andrastian marching band, they weren't at least given capes? She'd always wanted a fancy cape. The Inquisitor had rolled her freaky elf eyes, and Josephine had only lifted a polite brow, but Cullen had tilted his head thoughtfully and fallen silent. A few days after they'd returned to Skyhold, Sera had burst in to her tavern nook to find a beautiful red cape resting, neatly folded, on her sunny window seat.  
  
There! All done. Sera stuck the needle between her lips and snapped her armor back on, draping the newly affixed cape around her shoulders. Josie would never have believed it, but Sera was a dab hand with a needle and thread. She had to be, when most everything she wore was stripped from a corpse and corpses so rarely came in her size. Let alone Widdle's. Sera was going to have to do something about that outfit the dwarf wore... once she managed to get her out of it, anyway.  
  
Her thoughts drifting away from the man in the tower below, Sera scrambled back down the tower wall and set off in the direction of the smithy.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a silly Tumblr exchange with [accidentalapostate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentalapostate/) and [EllenEmbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenEmbee/)!
> 
> (Apologies if I accidentally ripped anyone off with my stupid high-absorbency brain.)


End file.
